The present invention relates to a windshield wiper control devide for use on a vehicle, and more particularly to a windshield wiper control device for automatically controlling the speed or period of operation of a windshield wiper blade dependent on the quantity of raindrops falling on the windshield covered by the windshield wiper blade.
Prior windshield wiper control devices on motor vehicles include a manual switch actuatable by the driver for varying the speed or period of operation of a windshield wiper blade on the windshield to meet the quantity of raindrops falling on the windshield for giving the driver a clear vision therethrough. When it is necessary to adjust the speed or period of operation of the windshield wiper during driving operation, the driver has to actuate the manual switch with one hand while holding the steering wheel with the other hand. Such an adjusting operation makes the driver feel awkward and even tends to present an obstacle to the car driving operation as the manual switching is apt to divert the driver's attention. The conventional windshield wiper control device is also disadvantageous in that a failure in adjusting the speed or period of operation of the windshield wiper to meet a certain rain requirement causes obstruction to the driver's vision and increases an amount of electric power consumed by the windishield wiper.